All the Things She Said
by Legman Limes1
Summary: MWPPL. Journey with the original generation and experience their trials and tribulations, triumphs and trounces, as they make their way through their fifth year of Hogwarts and beyond. PG-13 just to be safe.
1. On the Train

  
Hey, people. This is my first story on ff.net, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm cowriting this with my friend Kelly, so she gets half the credit for the plot and such, and all the credit for Airyn (pronounced Erin), who is based upon her. Does that make sense? Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible, but I usually have at least a truckload of homework every night, among other things. Feel free to flame if you think this story needs it, and I would love some constructive criticism (God knows I need it). :). Ta, Legman.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing on FANfiction.net? Neither do I.  
  
  


All The Things She Said  
Chapter One  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Lily turned her head, trying to figure out who had just shrieked her name. She saw, to her delight, her best friend Airyn. Airyn was lugging two huge trunks; she had obviously over packed again.   
  
Lily rushed to her friend's aid. She was eager to catch up after two months apart. She grabbed a suitcase, and was about to engage their annual summer overview, but Airyn beat her to it. OhmyGosh Lily, you will not _believe _what happened this summer...  
  
They went on like this for sometime, and it would be boring to write everything they said. So while those two are catching up, we'll go to another group.  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


James Potter couldn't wait to get back to school. He was eager to see his friends again after being apart so long. He hadn't seen any of them since Remus' birthday party in mid-July. After that, Remus had been whisked off to France to visit his aunt, Sirius had been grounded for some reason (it might have had something to do with his sneaking out for Remus' party- Sirius' parents didn't approve of the blood traitors and half breeds he was friends with), and frankly, Peter wasn't any fun without the other two.  
  
Currently James was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, awaiting his friends arrival. He knew they would be able to find him- they always sat in the same compartment. One year they had even put up a large sign, stating that the compartment was the property of Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail, and that all trespassers would be persecuted. It got them their second fastest detention ever.  
  
Just then the door banged open. Sirius and Peter burst through the door, and hit the opposite wall. That seemed to slow them down a bit (not to mention knock them off their feet). They got up gingerly, both rubbing their noses, and sat down on the seats. Sirius spoke first. Remus says he may be a little late, Sirius smirked. He has _prefect _duties.   
  
James spit out the water he had been drinking. _Pre_fect duties! he sputtered. _Re_mus? _Our _Remus?  
  
Sirius nodded his head grimly. He crossed over to the dark side.   
  
Come on, guys. Being a prefect isn't that bad. Right? Small Peter said this in a timid voice, but personally he thought it would be a wonderful thing to be a prefect. People wouldn't pick on me then, he thought.   
  
They ignored Peter, and kept talking, though not about Remus anymore. Actually, they were discussing Sirius' new plans of running away, then onto Quidditch. Eventually they were interrupted by the witch with the food, and broke off their heated debate- pumpkin juice versus butterbeer- in order to eat.   


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Lily and Airyn found a compartment near the beginning of the train. Their friends and fellow dorm mates Alice and Lena were there, though nobody knew where Vivienne was. Airyn made herself comfortable, but after saying hello to everyone, Lily left again. Something about prefect duties.   
  
About an hour later, she returned. OhmyGod, guys, guess who's prefect? Of course, nobody bothered to guess, so she went on. Remus Lupin, for Merlin's sake! I mean, he's one of _them_. She didn't need to elaborate- everyone knew who she was referring to.   
  
  
Well, I don't think it's that strange, remarked Alice evenly. Obviously, they need a male Gryffindor prefect, and there aren't really many choices. Well, not after Ludwig..... Everyone looked down for a moment. Ludwig had been killed in second year, smothered by a Lethifold while his family was on vacation in Greece.   
  
Alice went on cheerfully, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen among the four girls, they'll be wanting someone to keep an eye on Sirius and James. An insider, someone who will know what they're up to. Someone who will be able to stop them before they get out of hand.  
  
Airyn eyed her friend. Alice, I don't think Remus is that good.  



	2. Relationships

Ok, well, if anyone is reading this, I apologize. I'm so so so so so so SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I haven't been very inspired to write, and we've been having some computer problems (well, a lot of computer problems) and I lost my whole story. Plus, we've been getting tons of homework, and I lost my writing partner, more or less, so there's been a lot going on. So once again, I must apologize, for the lateness as well as the insane shortness of this chapter, and now we can get onto the story. - Legman  
  
Chapter Two: Relationships  
  
In the dormitory after the welcoming feast, Sirius cornered Airyn. He was grinning. She was not.  
  
"Who's my favorite girl?" he asked.  
  
Airyn smiled sweetly. "I am."  
  
"And who's your favorite guy?" The faux smile had dropped from Airyn's face. She pretended to survey the room. "Hmmmmm... Lupin's lookin' pretty good."  
  
Remus blushed. Sirius wiped a pretend tear from his face. "You know, babe, that really hurts."  
  
"Shut up Sirius."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the girls' dormitory, Lily was in an outrage. "Why do you put up with him?!" she screamed. The Gryffindor boys were the only things that Lily and Airyn disagreed about. Lily, though she had once had an enormous crush on Remus Lupin, regarded them as lazy, inconsiderate, troublemaking, annoying, well, marauders. Airyn on the other hand, found them rather amusing. She even had an off-and-on relationship with Sirius Black. (Leaning towards off at the moment, if you hadn't noticed.)  
  
"Lills, calm down. It doesn't bother me, honestly."  
  
"Well, it bothers me. I mean, he just treats you like crap-"  
  
"He doesn't treat me like crap."  
  
Lily knew when she was defeated. After all, she had never won this argument. By now, she was reduced to randomly picking arguments, most untrue, in the hope that someone would believe her. "Well, still.."  
  
At this moment, two of their other dorm mates, Alice and Lena, walked in. (Vivienne was snoozing comfortably on her bed.) They recognized the argument immediately- after all, they had listened to it for four years- and automatically jumped to Airyn's (and Sirius') defense. "Come on Lills, they're not that bad-" "I think they're starting to mature, honestly-" "Come on, they are kinda cute-"  
  
This was too much for Lily. "You guys are HOPELESS!!" she screamed. She stalked out of the room, slamming the door loudly on the way.  
  
The loud noise must have woken Vivienne up, for she sat up suddenly, hitting her head in the process. "Huh?" she asked groggily. "What'd I miss?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitory.  
  
"You know Jamsie," said Sirius with an evil grin, "I think Lily is really beginning to warm up to you."  
  
"Yeah," added Remus, with an identical mocking smile. "She's totally starting to dig you." Normally, Remus wasn't one to tease, but who could pass up an opportunity to make fun of James and Lily? Besides he was going to have to make up for earning the dishonor of prefect somehow, and what better way to do it than by being extra, uh, Marauder-ish.  
  
James glared at both of them. He figured they were referring to the feast, when Lily had screamed at him in front of the whole school. Something about his immaturity and total disrespect for the safety/ well-being/ feelings of others. Probably had something to do with the dungbomb he had planted in Snape's drink. Hey, it wasn't his fault she was the only person in the whole school who didn't find him amusing.  
  
Still.  
  
Why did he want the only person he couldn't have? Why were people so attracted to whatever they couldn't attain? Was it the mere challenge? He was inclined to think yes. Why else would he be attracted to her? She wasn't even very pretty. Ok, well, scratch that. But she was just so rule abiding. Although. it seemed like the only times she was strict were when she was around him. He had seen her break down and have fun before. Man, could she party when she wanted to. And she was really intelligent. he had had very interesting conversations with her. And she always had something to say, even if it was just a witty comeback. James was starting to think that it was more than just the mere challenge. But his thoughts were starting to confuse him, so he decided to come back to the real world.  
  
He came back in the middle of a somewhat, er, interesting display. Sirius was weeping, and Remus was patting his hand comfortingly. "Oh, Remus, honey, this prefect business. you know, it could be the end of you and me. Who ever heard of a prefect and a Marauder? It's just, I love you so much. Everything is just so confusing."  
  
"Sirius, sweetie, don't give up hope on our relationship yet. We've weathered worse storms. If our hearts are telling us the truth, if we're really meant to be together, we'll get through this."  
  
James stared at them, his mouth slightly open. He decided his thoughts were safer.  
  
When James was safely reabsorbed in his thoughts, Sirius looked up at Remus, wearing his trademark smirk. "Told ya that would get him." 


End file.
